Dean Cassie Role Playing series
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean and Cassie play a little game. The title says it all. Read and review hope you enjoy.


**Cassie & Dean Play Games**

**Game one: Cheerleader & Coach**

**I own nothing that you recognize. My beta was Matchmaker131 you rule thanks for all the help. Read and review hope you enjoy. This is to keep you all occupied till i can get my sequel for Different Time and Place up. **

Dean knew that Cassie was going to like what he'd just bought for them to play with and yes he did mean them. The week before he'd been a sub gym couch and he'd come to a conclusion. He'd wished he'd known Cassie when she'd been in high school or he'd been her gym teacher, then again he thought about the her being a cheerleader signori and it dawned on him, they could role play and that was exactly what he was about to ask her to do.

He sat on the bed watching her as she changed her clothes from the ones she wore to work and the ones she was putting on to lounge in the house and he came out and asked her point blank, which took Cassie by surprise.

"Come again?" She asked

"Would you want to role play?" Dean asked knowing they'd only done it once and he'd pretended to be a cop and arrested her on charges of stealing his heart. Things had been fine till their daughter had walked in on them, after that it he hadn't brought it up again until now.

"We lock the door this time I don't see why not," Cassie said, "who am I supposed to be this time?"

"A cheerleader and I will be the gym coach or cheerleading coach," Dean said tossing her the outfit. He had gotten himself a windbreaker in black instead of the red that he'd been wearing on the job the week before.

Cassie smiled at Dean before she took the outfit he'd just gave her and looked at the one he had on the bed for him. "Okay, but I want the real deal, no breaking character at all."

"Okay, deal," Dean said with a smile on his face before she left the room to go slip into the outfit. Dean got dressed himself before he went and sat at the desk pretending it was his office. Since the children were home they had to use the bedroom, but he was sure it would work out in a way.

Cassie retouched her make up before she slipped into the outfit, it fit just right and she smiled thinking about the times she had wondered what Dean had been like in high school, but this was going to be different. She left the bathroom and went to knock on what would be Dean's office.

"You asked to see me, coach Winchester," Cassie said starting right off into the role. She looked Dean up and down in a way that no student should a teacher and she licked her lips.

"Yes, I noticed you being distracted today during practice, Ms. Robinson and I do not think it is wise," Dean said using her maiden name since they really wouldn't be married at the moment during the game.

"If I was distracted it was only because I have a hot looking coach to stare at," Cassie said being straight forward with him as he let her into the office.

"I might be, but you are not permitted to say things like that to a teacher of high authority and you know that Ms. Robinson," Dean said completely in a serious voice as he looked at her.

"What you going to do to me? Take me off the team, keep me out practice few days, or do like you did last night and take me on that couch yours and have your way with me," she said referring to the bed as a couch since it was supposed to be his office.

"I'll do better than that, I'll have you removed from those clothes and on your knees," Dean said to her as he moved towards his desk to sit down.

"I have waited all day to be this close to you and you deny me the pleasure now," Cassie said crossing her arms, which in the outfit made her breast pop out little more, "I've wanted you since I first saw you when you got here, and now you are denying me pleasure?" she asked turning away from him as if to walk away.

"No, I want you, but not here it's too dangerous, my boss could come in and then we'd all be in trouble and you know it," Dean said pulling her to him, Cassie moved away again, but this time Dean grabbed her arm pulling her to him before he kissed her hard.

"I thought you couldn't but now you say you want me," she said confused as she looked into his eyes, she knew that Dean loved being in the role of coach.

"You know what you do to me, I see you putting on a show for me out there and I try not to watch you, but those short mini skirts you wear then the showing off your panties in practice to me," he said as he ran his hand up her leg. He'd sat back down and now had her standing between his spread legs.

Cassie knew he was going crazy at the moment just from the look on his face, but he refused to break character. "You have to stop looking then, but you can't do it, can you?" she asked, "just like you can't stop touching me like this," she added as he moved her skirt up as his hand went farther up.

They bit their lips as they stared at each other neither wanting to speak knowing if they did they wouldn't be able to get the next line out. Dean pulled it off though. "You're right though you do things to me that I can't help but want you even more, I have dreamed about taking you against those bleachers with the whole damn cheerleading squad watching us and with me making you scream for your release," Dean said as he moved his hand under her skirt starting up towards the waist band.

Cassie moaned as he touched her center she knew he was getting distracted so she brought him back to their game. She moved away from him letting his hand drop as she left the comfort of his roaming hand. "We can't this isn't right and you know it, you're my coach and I'm a student here," she started but he had her against the door kissing her hard and needy before she could stop him which surprised her.

"I need you, fuck the rules, I know you don't feel that way, you've shown me more than once that you don't care about the rules either," Dean said between kisses.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as he dominated her and not just her mouth either he took control of her mouth as well as her body as he walked them to the bed. "I need you, but," she stared however when he started touching her again she didn't care anymore. "I just hope we never get caught because I can't do without you," she said, "You're my addiction."

Dean smiled as he claimed her body taking her clothes off before he tossed his own. They'd not yet abandoned the game thought, just their clothes they kept the yes no, I need you, we can't do this any more going through the entire wild rough and exotic love making session. Dean let her do what she wanted as she road him. It was fast as they pretended they were student teacher till they were both cumming. And even then Cassie tried to keep it up, but she lost it when she went over the edge. She held Dean to the bed and she roughly ground down onto him till they were both yelling each other's name.

Sam and Sarah had just come back in the house to watch the kids and were glad they had decided to leave the house at the moment before they heard Dean and Cassie yell out. The kids would have been scared for life if they'd heard their parents like that.

Cassie smiled as she got up and dressed, she wanted to finish the role before she came back to him for another round. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Winchester, and thank you, I was confusing those body parts," she said shutting the door before she smiled then walked right back in the room throwing her clothes off and jumping back in the bed.

Dean smiled, "So Mrs. Winchester, you want to be you again, and I want to be me, but I think you should know I like the wilder side of you, it needs to come out more often," Dean said before she hand cuffed him to the bed with a wicked grin.

"Oh Baby I love being wild with you too."

**The End**


End file.
